The Story of those Strange Kids
by Dayna-Jinxx- the strange elf
Summary: Benjamin Wilson is lonely, his family has a troubled past, he's being Bullied. Melody has friends, a cool family but needs to be loved. The find each other in a desperate time. And as soon as they meet they click. This is the story of those Stenage kids... (changed the title)
1. Chapter 1

Ben's POV

Beep… Beep… Beep. The alarm aggravates my head, causing a major head ache.

I grumble and swing my arm to smack the alarm off. Only to realise I have school today. I guess its okay a bit, its Friday. I quite like Fridays. I have English, which I like. We're studying Shakespeare's story of Macbeth. After that I have Maths…. I can't really say anything good about that. Then after break I have Art, I love art right now. We're paining things that remind of October that means Halloween with me. After Art I have… oh god….I have P.E. I hate P.E. Its swimming and well being the only emo kit in my class means I am the only pale one. I'm a loner in P.E. Or any other place in the school. I guess I'm just different.

Anyway, I roll off the bed and hit the floor with a thud., then gather my lanky self to my wardrobe. I slip on my usual stuff (boxer, socks and band t-shirt) and put on my black long-sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. I look at my selection of shoes, I may sound like a girl but I find shoes very interesting. I have a rather big selection. I have converse, converse, more converse, vans, army boots and cow boy boots. I pick my black converse today. These black converse are good for running in, I usually wear them when I do running in P.E. I have a feeling today that I'll need them.

I look in the mirror and examine my look. My dark brown eyes scanning myself. However my left eye is covered by my dark brown hair side fringe. My hair reaches my collar bone, my mum says I should get is cut before I become a hippy. I disagree.

I finish my outfit with my black hoodie with the Oogie-Boogie man on the corner and walk downstairs. My bedroom and the rest of the house don't match. M room has dark blue walls, band and movie posters all over the walls, CD's on every table and most likely clothes on the floor.

The house looks nothing like that. It has yellow walls with pictures of flowers on the wall. Some times you see the occasional family photo but they never have Jackson or me in then. Mostly my Angel sisters Jessica and Kimberly. The two blonde hair blue eyed ones. I hate them both. The both have three years of difference than me. Jessica is 18 (three years older). She the head cheerleader for the school Football team.

Kimberly is 12 (three years younger). She's the gossip and popular girl of the school.

And now there's only me. Jackson died last year in a car crash. He was 22. He was like me, brown hair, brown eyes and hated what my step dad Steven has done to my mother. My mother left our real dad for Steven when I was eight. She left him because he wasn't Christian enough for her. Steven is the head of the church so I can see why she married him. A year after she left him he….he… I can't think about it. I just can't.

Anyway, I walk into the kitchen and walk over to the toaster. I put some toast on as I can hear my mother start talking, "Big day?"

I look down, not facing her, "I guess."

I hear her turn the page of her magazine. "How did you do on that French test?"

I sigh and grab a plastic late, "70%"

She sighs and changes the subject, nothing is ever good for her. " So where you going after school?"

"Juts going to go for a walk. Like last week."

I can feel her scowl behind me, "alone again?"

I gulp hard and nod. "Yeah, alone."

I hear her put her magazine down at I crunch on my toast, "Look at me Benjamin Wilson."

I feel panic strike me as I turn around, her blue eyes narrowed at me, "You need to get friends. You can't stay lonely forever."

I gulp my food down and answer her, "Its hard when no one likes me."

She crosser her arms, " They would like you more if you would just be normal."

I clench my jaw and try and not make it obvious that I'm not speaking through my teeth, "I am normal, I've just got a different perspective than they do."

She scowls and speaks with a cat lie response, "I'm just afraid that you're perspective will lead you to bad choices like Jackson."

I close my hand into a fist and snap back , "Jackson was happy being gay. He had a boyfriend and they were happy."

She shushes my and stands up, taking her plate to the sink. "Don't say his name so loud, you're father doesn't like us taking about him."

I walk away and drop my plate into the sink as I wlk by, I then stop at the door way and look back at her, "Steven is not my dad and I was proud to be Jackson's brother."

I walk to the coat cupboard and get my bag. As I walk out I hear my mother speak. "Remember to be home for 7:30 at the least."

Then I walk outside… and breathe the fresh Autumn air. Something in my mind is telling me this is going to be a bad day. But something in my gut is telling me something good will happen.


	2. Chapter Two

(Sorry people. I deleted the last two chapters by accident and I forgot my password. I'm trying though)

Melody's POV

The sweet music of Asking Alexandria awakens me from my slumber. I sit straight up in my bed and yawn like a cute little cat. I look around my impressive looking room and jump out of bed and turn the alarm off. Then I switch on the music player to Black Veil Brides and get ready for school, but first I open my curtains and look out the window. I can see the tree blocking my window as the neighbourhood is still sleeping. But over form the house across from me I can see my friend Oli (Olivia) opening her curtains too. She waves from her house and walks away from her window. I grin and walk to my drawers. I lay my outfit on my bed. It's a dress down day at my school (which means where-whatever-you-want day). I have my checked red and black shorts, my skinny-fit Marilyn Manson top, my spider tights, my leather studded cowboy boots and my leather jacket. I quickly slip them on and go to the mirror which is nearly fully covered in Nightmare before Christmas or Superman stickers.

I layer my blue-grey eyes with black eye-liner and spread the dark red lipstick on my plump lips; I then straighten my snake bites. I'm naturally pale so no foundation for me. I run my brush through my naturally straight, vibrantly green and tuggy hair. Then I look for my black goggles and place them one my head. Just for right now, I like creeping people out when I walk to school.

I grab my purple back pack with many badges and leave my bedroom. My family and I have a similar taste in stuff. My mum and dad go to concerts and art gallery showings. So they house is covered ion really cool creepy and pretty paintings and photography. Most of the walls are covered in dark colours. Except my bathroom… What can I say…? I like ducks.

I hop down the stairs one at a time and jump like a gymnast at the bottom. Then I skip into the kitchen. My mum is wearing her long black skirt and purple vest top. She's barefoot, which really annoys my dad. He's still sleeping as he prepared for his late night shift, he's a police man… and a very good one.

I turn on the kettle and prepare my coffee. My mum sings along to her Nightwish CD and sways about. She's so cool. I turn around and smile, "You're happy."

She nods, "Yip. Tour dad and I have the whole day to ourselves because of you."

You heard her, for their birthday I saved up all my money and bought them tickets to see some performance thing. She's told me tons about it but I never listened. I just knew she wanted to go. I'm allowed to stay home by myself so I just told them to go. I'm not exactly cooking. I'm having dinner at Oli's house. As the kettle whistles I finish making my coffee. I drink it within a couple of minutes before Oli comes to my door. The we walk to school.


End file.
